solar_the_hedgehogfandomcom-20200216-history
Solar The Hedgehog (character)
"I'm not a boy,I,m not a warrior and defiantly not a princess. just a very hyperactive hedgehog." Solar Vanise the hedgehog,(太陽Taiyō ハリネHarinezumi) is the worlds most Hyperactive hedgehog. With a sharp attitude to match her Hyper light fast reflexes. (hence the name) a 16 year old with compatible advanced Gymnastic and agile ability to match. Like her name would imply she can travel to speeds almost around light speed but could never really exceed the speed limit. Unlike her appearence her toughness and determination is the reason of her happy easy going demeanor.Even being a hedgehog she is to young to acheive, the curling up in a ball phase( which she fails at in terms of training). But above all. her personality and traits have expressed a big role in her life. Backstory. Solar's earlier years, have become a puzzle only to be put in different terms each time. She is an orphan, born without any real parents. But it soon changes when she comes up against her older brother Slate the hedgehog. As previous stories move on,it is revealled that her mom and dad were killed by a former G,U.N agent who goes by the name Ambur x, she was banished for creating weapons of illegal use and the murder of Drixon. Her mother however became deranged and died at the hands of Ambur x who tricked her in the use of poison. In later years Ambur allies up with Eggman in an attempt to get rid of Solar. At the age of 10 (classic) She was weak and vunerable, she was saved by Relic before she became food to rabid wolves.he gained her a home to a living aztec civilization. She grew up with the cheif (marcus his wife and their baby boy leaf. Solar was the only one leaf could trust in the time of growth. 5 years later Relic comes back and explains the debt that she owes him. which solar defies to he becomes outraged by this and proceeds to cause a fire, This whips out the whole civilization. Solar manages to find leaf, although his parents are now dead. and hightails it out of the underground before everything collapses from the top. She remembers that Marcus told her that in times of crisis was to find the fellow aztec prince That still lived on the suface world in the present time. Solar becomes undefingly annoyed however that it happened to be the aztec prince of the mobian clan due to her expierience with Relic.But meeting with Ares the Hedgehog enhances their friendship between them. Having a couple of encounters to outrace the government who are after leaf for power she meets Sonic,(two versions ( one is revealled to be her twin) Tails knuckles Amy and many others realizing their was no difference between mobians and Humans. When Solar meets Relic again she understands his misjudged past with humans. and lets him go. An action Shadow Replies as "Pathetic" and not thinking straight. Solar just replies back saying she was letting go to get a better future. and that she didn't care what happened to Relic anyhow. Solar doesn't think on her past for long though, being born without real family allows her to pay repects and move on, but she will act sympathetically to those who had a worse of time then her. Solar doesn't seem any less dountful to when someone mentions to her about family, she just shows independence and just gets ready to get along with her life. Abilities and powers Solar has the ability to travel at certain light speeds, this is shown as she envelops herself in light when she runs until she is completly unseen. Many nickname her the travelling silent light as a result of not producing any sound when she travels and seen as a ball of pinkorange light In state of this She cannot Run faster then Sonic or shadow themselves. Yet she can make the slightest sharp turns to build up further speed when she drifts, she can peform a final boost if she stays in the sun for a while to power herself for a limited time. However she cannot perform this if there is rain. She has advanced agilness and sly ability which is a reason to how flexible she is in order to perform at Gymnastics and athletics even for her own young age. which she performs for in her love of breakdancing, performing a range of moves the walking handstand is her favourite this improves her raw hand power of supporting her whole body strength. Solar is able to avoid the smallest obstacles to the highest jumps with prescise small movements, Even though at some occassion she needs to depend on animal instincts such as hearing and eyesight in order to surpass enemies. her best attack is Lightkick. Which is headfirst spin kick to the enemy. In terms of defeating different enemys or obstacles. Solar doesn,t always rely on physical powers she usually is seen working on a ability of using her arms and legs to defeat different problems, she has a habit off using a triple samasult with a double back flip in order to cause a retreat or dodge. this can enhance her stamina although when she gains physical damage she slows down. and gets really stubborn about it and becomes even more resilient in terms of coming back. Solar uses the term of thinking mentally, she is shown to be quite cunning to persuade or even trick characters to avoid or entertain herself this includes eggman when Knuckles Gets tricked by Eggman when she got captured by Slate( before she found out he was her brother) or persuading shadow on numerous occasions to go after something that he doesn,t need to bother with she once even tricked Sonic in order for Amy to persue a few steps further to him, he still hunts her down for that however But Solar gets away with it eventually. she does it mostly which pulls out an even further annoyance of people towards her. especially with the chaos emerelds. She helps Tails and Locai a lot when it comes to inventing small things. Solar is fluent in the old mayan language in order to understand further of the chaos guardian phrophecy and doesn,t deny it when people accuse her of being to smart. She has a fondess for Extreme gear board riding which Rivals her against Sky the Cockatoo. a fast force to be dealt with she peforms a variety of tricks and moves as well as being self taught using her own advanced skills and learning from Sky all the same. She doesn,'t use weapons and prepers to use physical abilities.. Yet she has excelled at Swordsmanship for saving her friends against the true king arthur using knowledge as her main force and finding out the truth of her counterpart sir Elyan the white as a role of her to play. she has used a Gun once but only to cause a riot at a meeting to get rid of everyone in the townhall of westopolis although this may have been an effect of the ville she infected in herself. Chaos Guardian Solar is noted to be the chaos guardian after a first meeting with Essence the sugar glider who's main mission was to find the emerelds true bearer. Solar doubts and enrages about the position after certain periods of times. the reason of the chaos Emerelds same problem every occasion to be found after so many characters seaching for them. such as rouge, Knuckles, Sonic, Eggman, silver , Babylon Rogues and other primilary characters. but manages to trick them in order to apprehend them again. The emerelds have an alter effect to glow whenever she is near acting like a homing device towards her which is a habit of giving her position away. her connection with them cause a more deeper effect then Blaze to the SOL emerelds which takes one step further to Solar understanding them when Eggman abused the power of the emerelds to free dark Gaia the effect to solar changed her from the outside of converting negative chaos energy. she became Half crystal. It becomes more clearer to her that it wasn't dark gaia the effected her it was the negative effect of the emerelds, Relic although doesn't beleive her and gets abused by the power it holds himself the same way Tribulus was cursed. She only gains her final form if intense emotion of determination and resilience is formed within her. Solar can't use to much power though as it inflicts physical damage to herself. Her spines have a habit of shaking although when she senses something wrong. Weaknesses Solar doesn,t have a permanent weakness although she gets a bit worried or nervous when she's up against fire a recent childhood accident was known to have caused this. a reason why she has Arm warmers on both arms. To hide her burns. she denies against this when someone asks or completly ignores the question. She isn't scared of the most relevent things people normally would come up against such as ghosts, demons, werewolves and witches instead she gets intrested. she is a bit claustrophobic which causes her to grow a bit mental on the situation. she can't stand crowds a reason to which she,ll react by running away or acting a bit skittish. she can have quite an addicition to caffeine to the point when Topaz and Ares take it away from her. Her first waryness of mobians cause her to not open up to many people at all. She has a habit for keeping things to herself which happens to be a bad habit on some occcasions including her lying phase This once even led up to a murder which had Slate sitting on her head before she said the truth about it. Personality Solars hyperactivness clashes with her easy going attitude. in her terms she is rebeliious, cunning smart minded, happy, tomboyish and quite frankly childish. her sharp behaviour is what causes her to be different then normal hedgehogs her quick wit, and cockiness deals with the highest minds including Eggmans which in her defense rates.'' " Well then thats just me isn,'t it?"'' Solar can be polite manered towards talking with people but on the other hand can be quite rude and Sarcastic. an example of when she first meets Topaz the Hedgehog she steals his food and then angers him when she judges him for probably stealing it himself. which drives him to the fact to have a fight with her. Neos breaks up the fight and tells them their acting like litttle brats. solar just randomly answers back "he started it" '' Her smug and stubborness expresses her clear dislike when people compare her to sonic she answes back "''He Might be fast but he ain't hyperactive like me complete difference." on terms she usually is seen to be very happy although can be cautious when in times of strife. which shows the persimistic side of her. Solar doesn't tend to pay mind to much when people talk. which sometimes she accepts the fact that in times it was perfectly normal to do so although she will be the one to give orders. she has a very strong sense of Determination when it comes to choices and actions, her free willed resilence allows her to act quickly. she will go to great lengths to do what she proposes this includes tricking her friends, threatening the public, use a weapon or break out of a fedrel prison. Although she takes care while doing so the reason not to regret anything later. but stands to the hate of opression.Solar doesn,t become offensed to the ttiles that became given to her, includes what the public thought of her when she took the ville from the G.U.N this results in judging and protests although solar didn't mind when she told Charisse (presidents daughter) that if they knew she did something wrong then she must of did somthing right. numerous changes have effected her personality because of the ville, depicting a neutral side but she still remained her selfless and optomistic self over time she seem,s to have become less introverted and more social and Knowledgeable then before. Although she still refuses for help when she doesn't need it especially from Slate But wouldn't get on his nerves if he insisted and doesn't stand for hesitation which just displays off more then she needs in her charistmatic personality, she does have a soft spot for those who couldn,t defend themselves and helps them gain their confidence in what they beleived in. her will allows her to forgive or give mercy to anyone despite what they've done to her in the first place. ironically Solace the hedgehog(her counterpart) is the only character who angers her to the point of complete rudeness, This effects herself un terms of her reputation but becomes Sarcastic and uses trickery to get around Solace. Friends.(interactions) 'Ares the hedgehog. ' Ares was the first mobian solar took as a good friend. they first met when Marcus told Solar of a a fellow Aztec prince that lived on the surface. living underground for so long it took her a while to gain the trust of other people again. although managing to accomplish this Solar sees Ares as a best friend as time went by and a sort of a brother to her. she' sees him as the most easier to talk with and mostly ends up on his island time to time.Even though their personalities are complete opposities They both love the scenery of the sunset which solar accepts is the way how they get along. Solar helps Ares in any time of need he is in and tries to help him in the ways of the present day. She looks to him as a great team mate to work with and does what she can to help him defend his island. (Ares The hedgehog belongs to Supasilver from DA) 'Topaz the hedgehog.' Solar and Topaz's Personalities are no different Topaz is another of Solars best friends and one of the funniest she hangs out with. Solar met Topaz when she popped her head out of one of the trees close to where Topaz was wonderingly and stole his food he became enraged when Solar sracastically replied he probably stole it himself this lead to the both of them fighting it off. Neos refers them to "Bratty kids" Although Topaz loves eating Solar doesn,t ,he encourages the fact that she should and tries every time to prove it. Solar loves taking food from topaz however, The reason which keep him annoyed and her entertained. but above all they both interact with each other very strongly. they always fight but in the end it always ends up Solar giving Topaz food. ironically Both of their anti counterparts are together to which the both of them are disgusted at.Solar usually replies the that if it wasn't for solace she wouldn.t feel sick right now" (Topaz the hedgehog belongs to CNWsonikkufan from DA) 'Sky the Cockatoo' Sky is Solars Rival from riders when they first met at the grand prix. They raced head to head for a first race and tied on together. Which had enhanced a friendship between them even though Sky won the second time Solar shook her hand when she offered and thanked her for the race. before Sky headed out to join the Babylon rogues again. Solar had a steady hand of defense when she saw how Jet treated he when she reported back to have dropped the emereld To knuckles Solar had a go at jet for doing so defending sky in this case. Jet scoffed back of why she would care. Solar replies that if she was in jets Position she would treat a team member like garbage. which had jet go outraged on Solar. leaving Sky alone. Solar and sky have interacted on certain occasions when they get the chance and have shown to have good teamship. Solar was there to cheer Sky on when she passed first in the Grand prix. (Sky the cockatoo belongs to summerlovessonic on DA) 'Ember the Hedgehog' Solar and Ember have interacted lots on different occasions but always have met in different regions and places even meet in the most akward situations. when solar once headbutted right into Ember while outrunning a couple of eggmans robots Solar has met Ember one time in her childhood. But havn't rememberd in future reference. It is hinted that By solar Hanging out with Ember she has grown a love intrest in him, even though she has a fear of flames. But overtime with his help solar learns to overcome her fear as she has develeoped an intrest in his flame tricks. Solar will sometimes blush when he appears but denies the fact to Amy who always asks her Do you have an intrest in Ember? she will act childish after this remark and become tomboyish. But cares for him deeply even up to the point when he defends her and saves her life time to time. although she becomes a bit doubtful to his feelings on her. It has been shown that Ember may By the emotion wheel on his chest. that reacts to what his emotion at the time is. sometimes its shown to be pink when he is around Solar. (Ember the Hedgehog Belongs to IHeartSonic on DA) ' 'Sonic the hedgehog (two versions show the one she is sonics twin sister second as friends) Solar and Sonic are shown to have a good friendship with each other, Sonic has the habit to rival her to races to which she doesn,t care in doing so. she respects his good will of freedom but in other times will mess with him like the trick she pulled on him in order to get amy a few steps further towards him. he has a frim grudge against her for that which solar still needs to hide away from him being nervous in the reason why. she never regrets his help but seems to look to him like a brother which is the reason she likes to annoy him Although doesn,t belive in the aspect of looking anything like him a fact she states is that shes Hyperactive and he's fast. She will mad mad at him however if he messes with the emerelds when she first saw his werehog form she identified him immediantly he asked her how she knew to which she replies "since when is their any such thing as a werehog running around trying to find the 7 temples of gaia to restore the chaos emerelds named Sonic" 'Miles'Tails'Prower.' Solar and tails are good friends and sometimes solar treats him like a younger brother, in the fact of being their defending him from any other characters specially Wave even Knuckles. she has helped him on numerous occasions to invent stuff for him so he can fix new things she once even made engines for his plane to make it go faster with the friction of her speed. to which sonic replies'' "you guys make a good team"'' she expresses more friendship to him in terms of travelling to the medieval world when they had to find sonic who was held captive by the true king Arthur. But like Tails she would grow a bit nervous if amy is Angry when sonic runs away one of the most people she cares to defend for since Leaf. 'Amy rose' one out of the most people she would avoid the most to Amy she would consider as a close friend depending on the mood she is in, Amy will try time from time to take her out shopping. Solar tends to be sarcastic around this. But helps Amy all the same including getting to sonic which The one time she completly doesn,t regret anything out of it since it was so entertaining its even hinted she may have the video on it but she never shows to have any ownage of a video camera. Moreover she doesn,t completly mind about helping Amy at all. even their first meeting was a misjudge but she had gotten over it since then Amy is one of the minor characters who would know Solars crush on Ember the other was Rouge. A reason why Solar ignores her but gets Nervous to her moody outrages on Sonic. 'Knuckles the Echidna' Solar respects Knuckles way of life in terms of an okay friendship. she usually hangs out around the mystic Ruins and the master emereld to Read about the Mayan engravings in the walls. In terms of Loneliness she rather stays around the ruins because its one of the places thats desterted she sometimes even sleep their only to be waken up Tikal once They have communicated on different occasions to where Solar may use sarcasm on his gulliabness which pressures down on him to be annoyed. Solar has shown to defend herself around him when she uses knowledge to surpass his anger, even defending Essence who had a Judging hatred of him due to his clan. Knuckles has shown to be trusting towards her however He replied saying Solar was a better protecter of the emereld then Sonic himself, 'Shadow the Hedgehog' The interaction between them is around the point to where Solar understand the most of his problem She Knows his point of wanted to be alone which she is compared she once was told off By Topaz who said "Okay sheesh don't go all shadow on me!" Solar helps him out however to recover his past and feel less outcasted. Although she has her momements when she goes against him. She she is one of the minor characters to do this however and talk him down to the point where he shuts up. although they,ve both been shown to team up during different battles. she once actually had injured him when she shot him in the shoulder in order to get the ville she regretted it ever since but knew that he would stop at nothing to get the ville back anyway,which she didn't judge him for at all. Although when thet meet Again at railroad Highyway and Solar beats him and Omega he respects her for saving his life a while back. She didn't quite understand what he meant though since he was unconcious at the time she repayed the favour. 'Rouge the Bat ' Solar and Rouge cannot stand each other, due to the both of them hacking to each others secrets, This usually ends up to them figthing. Solar likes to use trickery on Rouge the most in a way till it leads to utter Humilation for Rouge. Solar will often hide the emerelds away from Rouge since its the first person she doesn't trust at all even though Rouge knows she's the Guardian Solar will sometimes claim that her quills sense a 'batty presence' in the area. which Rouge somewhat takes an insult to. But this may just be intended sarcasm. Although their are Times when they will use teamwork to get past obstacles. 'Charisse derain.' the Daughter Of the president of Westopolis, became friends with Solar when she saved her from being shot in a foggy outlit in the G.U.N area. Charisse Looks up to solar and was shown to be one of the people who believed in her doing nothing wrong. in their adventure to cut the war between Countries Charisse learns about how Mobian lead better lives then Humans normally did even meeting those who did a worse of time. Solar had defended Charisse to the point of severly wounding Relic to save her. Or trying to get her away from the G.U.N agents and R.A.F pirates (who were run by Ziron at the time) who were after her tail. Solar shows to be quite close to charisse even risking her life so she would be safe but ending up as her best friend in the end. Charisse was upset when she found out solar had to leave in the end but solar knows she will see her around. Charisse hasn't mad eany future appearences but Solar has mentioned her a few times when she talks about her adventures, 'Essence the Sugar Glider' Solar and Essence had a misjudged start when essene blamed her for stealing the emerelds( essence appears as Black Iron) after a small talk Essence explains the reason why she was after the emerelds since it is her job to restore them to their rightful owner Solar respects this but replies she could of just asked. She defended essence though against Knuckles since their people were at each others throats. Solar understands this concept but decides to see so for herself. in the end it is revealled she is the owner of the chaos emerelds she invites Essence to Join the team since she has nowhere else to go and her misssion is over. Solar becomes Best friends with Essence which results in their rivalry as well. they will often fight but sometimes hang out to do missions together. their differences result in how confusing their friendship is Solar is smart witted and cocky while Essence is serious and tough 'Relic the Porcupine ' Solar had a complete hatred of Relic at the start until she learned of his past Relics hatred of humans drive him to the point of killing them. Solar although turns him straight in aspects of rivalling against him. Almost at every meeting they will fight before they talk which annoys all the other characters their fights can end up seeming pointless and childish of reasons. Solar sees relic as a pain but will admit he is a good fighter. but will be cautious when he needs help overtime she learns to respect his help. and doesn't regret the fact that his not evil he's neutral although he always comes back with another battle in hand. 'Eggman' Solar doesn't interact with eggman to much at all but she seems to be the only one he turns to when he has a reason to which he states as the most reasonable hedgehog to deal with.But always stops his plans time to time with the other teammates. Solar however doesn't look to him as too much as a threat although. but Lke sonic doesn't regret his help either. 'Ambur X' One of the only two people to anger Solar the most the other being Solace.(Anti counterpart). being Solars Arch nemis causes huge feats between the two when it comes to inncoent people being involved Solar however doesn't trust Ambur x at all. at one point Ambur x even is the murderer of her parents but also the fact that Ambur x would stop at nothing to kill Solar. she is heartless and Solar feels the same way towards her although would show her mercy and watched her get dragged off towards the prisons of Alcatracity in count . which happens quite a few times. Solar however shows no reaction she explains "Whatever happens to x I do not care as long as i had nothing to do with it" 'Solace the Hedgehog' Solar claims that Solace is The hateful side of her she never wanted although Solace never takes offense to this Being Solars counterpart Solar has a rage hatred of her. this may be shown to go to the point of Solar feeling she wants to rip her heart out. but Solar usually uses sarcasm and rudeness to go past Solace. One of the characters she is mean to Solar doesn't really care for Solace. but doesn't seek the enthrallment to allow solace to join in missions with her. Solace feels the same to only use Pranks to annoy Solar. Even though for reasons unparted Solar always knows what she's up to next, This may be hinted to how Anti counterparts and normals are. Due to Solace being together with Yopaz the hedgehog Solar has an utter disgust for this But this may be of a childish act. Solace claims to say "the more times you make that face the worse off you,ll be" Facts. *Solar is the Only Character uncredited to be alike to any other female character including the way she talks her powers and ability. *Solars striped Arm warmers are rumuroured to be worn to cover her Burns. although they are never really shown. *Although she has a cute yet childish appearence she frankily is a bit more matured and Tough she hardly cries, although if she does she would run away to do so. *Ever since Solar came back from the medieval world she has been training in the skills of fencing. *(hence the name) Solar can gain power in the sun for a limited time before befoe performing a final boost. *Both her and her counterpart (solace) are shown to have blue eyes although fur colouring is colour reversed. *Solars hyperactiveness cause her to be a little overaddicted to coffee. *She has probably had a misunderstanding with most of the first friends she has first met with. *Although being childish she can be Terribly focused when its up to a forced battle. *The chaos guardian phrophecy states the Gurdian is echidna although this may be tatical that hedgehogs may have a connection. *Her guardian form may indicate she's invuneravble. *Her love intrest in Ember is partically hard to see although she is shown to blush around him from different periods of time. *She is shown to have different form of outfits depending of her role in stories. *Its hinted that Solar has sweared once. *it is uknown what has happened to Leaf by the last three endings of her backstory. although she claims to have seen him brought up by a new family *Her rivallry with relic seems to continue more to where they often fight nearly everytime they meet. Even seems to be more childish. *Created 6 years ago Solar was shown with no clothes on. howver when time passed on she gained more of a childish less mature appearence with an casual look. *Her spines shake vilolently when she sense something wrong. a phase that replaces the fact that she cannot curl into ball. *She's intrested in scary happenings, Movies being her highest *Her Tomboyish habit of breakdancing, expresses her raw power of movement in her arms and hands to support her full bodyweight. *her favourite food is spinach and cheese' *Solars quick temper gets her out of stupid situations. although when she sharpy responds she ends shutting up herself for taking it to far. *She isn't used to hugs which makes the moment akward. *when worn her Rider outfit her tattoed back is shown, its uknown how this has happened or when she got it from. Songs 'Around the world'- ATC. Main theme 'Rider of the sky-'''ACE. riders theme 'Senbonzakura-''' Theme for (solar flare) 'Last of the wilds-' nightwish - Medieval theme 'Archangel-' 2 steps from hell- Chaos guardian theme. Gallery Solar and Relic XD.jpeg|Relic and Solar |link=http://blinded-djinn.deviantart.com/art/fighting-349628095 Solar the hedgehog.png|Solar the hedgehog (normal) img018.jpg|Solar and Solace skecthes of solar#.jpeg|Solar herself